


Names

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a little thing I wrote on the plane, and it made me happy, but a little fluffy, its pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Clint calls her Tasha, or Nat, she feels a little more whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something I wrote on a plane ride, I was super tired and couldn't contact my betas but here it is. I'm so sorry I haven't updated much, my life is crazy busy. I'll attempt to post whatever I write, but I also want you guys to read the best of my writing, and I don't know if I can give that regularly. Anyways, enjoy. This is stupid, but writing it made me happy. As always, your kudos and comments make my day, so please please review and kudos!

Natasha never wanted their pity. In fact, she hated them for pitying her. Every time she walked into a room, she could feel every SHIELD agent's eyes bore into her very being. She hated them. She hated herself more. She also knew that their pity was preferable to their fear. Fear made them out of control; with fear they were animals scrambling frantically in the dark, trying to find a way out. So in the beginning, she was filled with hatred. It was a quiet hatred, something that would do nothing more than cause her to mumble in Russian to herself when she thought no one was listening.  
Clint was listening.  
Clint hung onto her every word, every angry syllable, even though he didn't understand a word of it. Natasha didn't hate him like she hated the others. If anything, she feared him. Or rather, she feared what she could do to him, feared how she could hurt him so easily. It made her ache inside. He had lowered the arrow first, he was the one who made the first move of trust, and she had kept the gun pointed at his skull. 'It's alright' he had told her, in quiet tones. 'It's okay.' And she understood every word he said, but she pretended like she didn't. Maybe because it was easier. She wanted so desperately to believe him, wanted so much to know that everything was okay. It wasn't, and would never be okay. So she didn't hate him, she hated everyone else, and she hated herself, which is why when he asked her name, she told him 'Natasha'. Not Natalia, not Agent Romanova, nothing that would connect her to the past. Her trainers never called her Natasha. Hearing Clint say it, repeat it when she told him...it was a moment she wouldn't easily forget. Every time he called her Natasha, or even better: 'Tasha' or 'Nat', it was like she got a little bit more whole. Natalia was broken, beyond fixing, but Natasha? Natasha could be fixed a little. Natasha might be a person worth fixing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and review or Donald Trump becomes President! 
> 
> [Shameless self-promotion] Follow me on Tumblr for more Clintasha! @clintashacompromised


End file.
